why does love always end in a battle
by shatteredmemoirs
Summary: heres and orgianal story that I wrote... I did not steal the characters from the orginal creator... and I don't own them... I just used them but some of the characters are orginal... the girls will be orginal


Why does Love always end in a battle, I hate being with you: (Byakuya One shot love story) (maybe lemon) (Bleach)

Disclaimer: don't own anime or the song it's based off of, the only thing I own is the character and the secondary organization (Soul Slayers) I would like to thank the creator of bleach for the Idea for the oraganization.

Vallontine(Vallon) Sakura O'nami Kuchiki

age: 191

Height: 5'6

Weight: 102

Attitude: smart, random,annoying, strange, say what's she thinks, loudmouth, opionated, sweet, nice,observant.

Likes: reading, analzying,paperwork, doodleing, writting stories, listening to music, dancing randomly, tortuing byakuya,

Dislikes: Jerks homophobes, snobs, people who think that they are better then other people, people who look down on others.

Favorite food: oreos

Least favoirte food: spicy food.

Favorite movie: avatar

Least favorite movie: documentaries

Favorite music: punk

Favorite singer: Oranthi and Ke$ha

Favorite songs: Tik Tok, Blah Blah, Kiss n tell, according to him,

Least Favorite music: opera and most classic

Status: Married (arranged)

Husband: Byakuya

abilites: mind reading, wind swords, healing, flowers

Skills:healing, flash step, phase step, combinded step, six of the only 24 captains to reach kiashi

Captain: 6

Lieutenant: Hiroki Kisuke

Job: evaluation

Swords Name: Kaji Hana

Koboki incantion: implode Kaji Hana Kiashi incantion: let the fire from hell burn through these petals. Kiami incation: Flames from petals ingnite.

God I hated being married to such an Ass like Byakuya Kuchiki! He was so fucking stuck up I wanted to hit him on the head with the hilt of my sword. Even though it was an arrange marriage, it still sucked. I wanted to stay single, untill I found the person that I loved. Not this Asshole.

It was 3 days after the wedding that his true nature came out. My temper flaring I wanted to punch the damn guy!

"What is your problem Byakuya!" I fumed.

"You are Vallon," he stated.

"Oh, gee thanks for the damn compliment," I fumed.

"It's not lady like for a woman to swear," he imformed.

"Who gives a rat's ass!" I yelled.

**Smack!**

I felt a sudden sting rush to my face. My hand naturally went to my cheek. I glared up at Byakuya.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"For your mouth," he explained.

"Ya whatever," I stated.

I glared at my husband and walked into the bathroom.

I glared into the mirror, I had a big red mark on my cheek. I touched it and i stung, like a bitch. How dare he hit me!

Wedding Day:

Everyone from the Soul Society was there. I was not allowed to invite my clan, emabarassment is what he said. I felt all alone, I wanted my family right now to comfort me. I surrounded by a bunch of snobs. My bride's maid had to be Rukia, she was a childhood friend.

"Hey Val, you don't look to good," she stated.

"Ya I feel fine," I lied.

She rolled her eyes at me. "I'm glad,that I am having you as a sister-in-law," she stated.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Ya Nisan sure does look handsome," she stated.

"Eh, he does'nt look to bad," I stated

We both started laughing and walked down the stretch of carpet.

Yada, yada,

The ceremony:

The ceremony was overly expensive looking, flowers everywhere. I wanted nothing more than to rip this kimono off. I sat next to my new husband. Mrs. Byakuya Kuchiki, I hated the ring of that. Yeesh, I wonder if I have to put out for him? I hope not, please be lucky. I hated men like Byakuya, overly pompous.

"You have a beautiful wife," one of his _noble _friends stated.

"She is alright looking," he stated grabbing my hand.

I looked up at him with my purple eyes and glared. He kissed my hand running his tounge over my palm. A blush crept its way onto my face. I looked up and him and shook my head.

After the Reception:

He lead me up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Do you know what honeymoons are for?" he asked.

"Yes, nap time," I stated reclining on the bed.

"No, you know what I mean, Mrs. Kuchiki," he stated.

"Oh, you mean having sex," I stated.

"I pefer the term _making love_," he stated.

Ya the term I would like to refer as is...

My thoughts were intrupted by Byakuya crashing his lips on to mine.

"Hey buddy," I stated.

"What is it Vallon?" he asked annoyed.

"Nothing," I stated.

He went back to kissing me and pushed me on the bed. I started to kiss back. His hand went up my kimono and undid the slash, then went my over layer and to my under layer of my kimono, leaving me in my bra and underware. ( i forgot what the layers are called) I was wearing a black bra with red rose petal undies.

"What is with your underclothing?" he asked.

"I was bored," I stated.

He nodded and set me on the bed. He climbed on top of me and started kissing my neck.

Lemon Part/Kinda Forced:

I tryed to push him off, he grabbed my wrist and pinned them above my head.

"Knock it off!" I shouted.

"It is your duty as a wife, to please your husband." he imformed.

"Like hell-"

He kissed me and removed his kimono. I looked at his body, he was pretty well built, from all that training he probally did.

"You're not soft and curvy like most women, I have made love with," he stated.

"Ya, cause I fight alot and I don't really care about curves," I stated.

"Yes, I can see that, now hush," he stated, kissing me.

I struggled underneath him and tried to push him off, he was too strong. His hand groped my left breast and played with my nipple. A moan pried its way out of my mouth. My body, was starting to betray my mind, heart and soul. He unclasped my bra and threw it, somewhere in the room. I was left only in my underware.

"Please stop," I pleaded.

He shook his head and went on. His hand slipped my underware off.

he slipped his hand into my womanhood.

"looks like you're wet," he stated.

I blush swam its way up to my face.

What the hell dude? And here I thought that he was proper!

Men are such pigs!

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"You know, you're ready for me," he stated.

I looked at him confused.

Right when he entered me, no foreplay or nothing. I gasped in pain, it hurt like a bitch! You know what they say, it hurts the first time, and they are right! I felt like I was getting ripped into a million slithers. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain to pass.

It was replaced by a strange feeling. It was pleasuring almost. A moan slipped from my mouth. Wait! I actually was enjoying this! My moans started to increase. A strange feeling in my stomach started to increase.

I climaxed and so did he, we both fell asleep.

3 days later: I looked up at him and shook my head and went to sleep. I felt something go up my nightgown.

"Get you hand out of my shirt!" I shouted.

The hand was removed and instead it went down into my the skirt of the nightgown and into my panties. The finger grased my area. I gasped.

"Knock it off!" I shouted at him.

The hand did not retreat, I reached down and pulled it out.

"It is your job to please me," he stated.

"Ya and which rule book did you get that out of" I snapped.

"No rule book, just common sense for a noblesman and his dutiful wife," he stated.

"No! I don't want to have sex with you!" I shouted.

I got out of bed and stormed towards the door. The sound of other footsteps were close. I tried to pry open the door, no sucess. I looked up and saw Byakuya hovering over me.

"You are not leaving this bedroom," he stated.

"Who says?" I asked.

"I say, you are my wife and you have to please me," he stated.

"How?" I asked daringly.

"Use your mouth," he stated.

Did he want me to give him a blowjob?  
"You want me do to what?" I asked, louder this time.

"I want you to please me, with your mouth," he explained calmly.

"I will not!" I shouted.

He pushed my face down where his crotch was and pulled his pants down, I was face-to-face with the monster. He forced my mouth on to his member. My mouth was somehow on his the head of his member, I started to suck on it. I had to get this over with. He bucked his hips, shoving the whole thing into my mouth.

Tears of anger poured down my cheeks. Why was I being treating like this? I thought I was his wife, not some common street whore!

I started to choke and it went further into my mouth. Right when I thought it would never end, he came in my mouth. I swallowed all of his seed, it was gross.

"Good girl," he stated patting my head.

I glared up at him.

"I'm not your whore!" I shouted.

"No, you're my wife, you don't cost," he stated laying down.

I walked over to the window and glared out. I was so much more stronger than this! I walked over to my side of the bed and grabbed my Ipod and blared some Likin Park. I was listening to the beat. I glanced at my watch, 4:50 A.M., time for me to train.

I grabbed my key and threw on some training clothes

I walked out the door into the garden.

"Implode Kaji No Hana!" I shouted.

A bunch of rose petals surrounded me and lit on fire. I started to move my sword around and the followed, playing game of tag. I used my mind to tell the petals where to go and how fast to go. Kaji Hana looked like a bunch of rose petals. But really it was millions of little flame-like particals in the sky, that form rose petals. It's kinda hard to explain so I just leave it at that.

I flipped the music on my Ipod to, It's Not What They say, By Framing Hanley. I closed my eyes and focused the petals to sworm around me in a sheild form.

"Scatter, simbon Zakura," I hear a random incantation stated.

I look to see a bunch of Pink Cherry Petals directed, towards me. I jumped up in the air and looked down at my attacker. It was Byakuya.

"Hey, that was close!" I shouted.

"Where did you get the sword from?" he asked.

"I've had it since, I was a Soul slayer," I stated jumping down.

Another attack was swung my way, I dodge and phase through the mist.

I flashed stepped and appeared behind Byakuya.

"Nice try," he stated disapearing.

I focused on his thought train, he was behind me. I phase stepped to the left and phased through a tree. I landed behind it, using it as a shield.

I looked up and saw the petals sneaking behind the trees.

They hit me, sending me flying into a rock shattering it. Man did that hurt.

"Implode, Kaji Hana!" I commanded.

A bunch of white rose petals surrounded me, lighting on fire. I redirected them at Byakuya causing him to dodge and fall into my trap.

"Fire from beneath. Fire from above. Aid me in this struggle. Become my savior. Let your flames surround me. Let me become part of you. Let you're heat become my shield. Bind those who want to hurt me. Burn pain into them, with your fire Kaji Ame, 122 ignite."

The flames from my kido spell surrounded him and wrapped around his hands. My spell formed schackles, around his wrist. He lost his balance and fell on his knees. It looked like he was surrendering to me, as if that will ever happen.

"What is the meaning of this spell, Vallon?" he asked.

"To keep you from hurting me!" I stated.

He looked up at me, his nonemtional grey ones meeting my angry purple ones.

"Why do you treat me like this!" I shouted.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Like some slave, a sex slave. Is all this marriage to me is about duty? Do I have a say in anything, Byakuya. I have a mind of my own and I have feelings. I could grow to love you. I am tired of all these battles. Why does love always have to end in a battle, between us! I want to love you, like a wife should. Husbands have dutys to, noble or not."

"Like what?" he asked.

"Like, protect your wife, loving her, treating her with respect. Not like some common street whore." I explained.

"Yes, now let me go," he stated.

I shook my head. "Not untill you apologize." I stated stubbornly.

"I will not apologize to a woman, who is to serve me. Now do this spell, wench," he stated.

Bad move buddy!

"Not with that attitude captain," I stated. "you could be here all day,"

He glared at me and tried to struggle and winced.

"The more you struggle, the hotter the flames get," I explained looking at my phone.

_I can feel the pressure, it's getting closer now. _

"Crap, Hollow, gotta go," I stated.

"You're to weak to handle a hollow," he stated.

I glared at him. "I am not to weak to deal with a Hollow," I stated.

I flashed stepped off.

Ten minutes later:

"I'm back," I stated.

I look in the same spot and Byakuya was still there. I kinda felt sorry for the bastard. Yet, I had to show him what it felt like to be useless.

"So you ready to say sorry?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"You have to eat sometime," I stated.

"Undo this restraight now, Vallon," he stated.

"And if I don't?" I mocked in question form.

"You'll be sorry," he stated.

"Oh, like what getting your cock shove down my throat," I stated.

"No, worse," he stated.

"What's worse than being forced to being married to you!" I fumed.

He looked up at me.

"I am not that bad," he stated.

"Ya, you are, you treat me like an object!" I shouted at in pain.

"I'm sorry," he stated.

"Okay, Release." I stated.

The kido spell, disappeared.

I was on my back in 2 seconds flat. I felt a punch land into my stomach sending me flying backwards. I got up and looked at Byakuya.

"You bastard!" I shouted at him.

"You're pathetic and worthless, Vallon." he stated coldly.

That stung and hurt. I felt tears run down my cheeks.

"I hate being with you!" I cried running off.

I ran to a the only place where I knew I was safe, my room.

I locked the doors and let the tears pour down my cheeks. I truely loved Byakuya with all of my heart. Yet, I hated him at the same time. I love his sweet side, that I knew existed. I hated the dark side that was abusing me. I had emotional scars, that show I have been through hell for the last 3 days.

4 weeks later:

I heard a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Byakuya, let me in Vallon, I need to speak with you," he stated.

"Leave me the fuck alone!" I shouted.

I could still sense his prenscence.

"What are you going to do? Insult me and then hit me?" I inquired coldly.

"No, I want to talk Vallon. Open up this door, pronto," he stated.

I glared, I knew that the suites had an ajoining door. I heard that door open.

"Leave me alone!" I shouted.

I looked at him and he was in the door frame. He walked over to my bed and sat down and patted a space beside him.

I walked over to the bed and sat on the edge.

"Okay, so talk," I stated.

He began. "I am sorry for treating you like that Vallon. I had no Idea, that you were so nice and sweet. The truth is that, I love you. I have a temper and..."

"I get it, Bykuya you don't have to explain anymore." I interupted. "I love you too,"

He looked at me shocked.

"You do?" he asked.

"Yes, I do so much, I could kill the next girl that hits on you," I stated.

I made him chuckle.

_Man this guy had a strange sense of humor!_

"Okay, let's make love, for real this time," I stated.

He looked at me shocked.

"What's wrong captain? Cat got your tounge?" I mocked.

"No," he stated glaring at me.

I laughed and winked at him.

LEMON PART: DONT READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO! DONT REPORT ME OR I WILL SCREAM IN 4 DIFFERENT LANGUAGES AT YOU! THANK U =( x n x)= (dead kitty)

I kissed him on the lips, he responded back. I pulled him down on top of me. He started to undo my kimono, now he took the hint. I moaned as his weight crushed my breast against his chest. He took my kimono completely off.

He kissed my neck untill he found my soft spot. As soon as he hit the jackpot, I moaned in sweet bliss. He started to nip at it leaving marks on it.

"Don't leave a hickey!" I moaned.

Who cared if he did, I had cover up.

He looked at me and kissed his way up to my lips. I started to kiss him back and he stuck his tounge into my mouth. I started to battle him for domance. I won, this time! I got on top of him and started to undo his kimono and I kissed his neck. I had him all the way nude, except for his boxers. I felt something poke at my stomach.

"Excited are we?" I joked.

He glared. "You tease," he growled.

I kissed his chest finding his nipple, I started to suck on it causing him to grunt. _Hah!_, got an response out of Mr. Stone! I got bored with that and kissed my way down to his member. I pulled his boxers down. Say Hello to Byakuya's huge friend. This guy was well hung! He made a horse jealous! No wonder why it hurt, to lose my virginity to him. I stuck his member in my mouth and began to suck it. I stuck as much as I could into my mouth, which was about half. I started to bob my head back and forth. He reached his peak, coming into my mouth.

I gladly swallowed it, this time.

"Okay my turn," I stated laying down.

Byakuya got what I meant and started removing my bra and underware. He fondled my breast tweaking my nipple. I moaned and grasped the bed sheets. Oh god was he good at this. Wow I was starting to get really wet.

He reached his hand down to my womanhood and started to tease my clit. I moaned louder.

"You like this?" he asked.

I blushed and nodded.

He inserted 2 fingers into me, moving and twisting them.

"Nnaaa heh, heh, Yes!" I moaned.

He kissed his way down to my breasts and started to suck on my nipples. He matched his pase with his fingers with his mouth. I moaned even louder.

Rukia's POV.

I was trying to sleep when I heard moaning. Oh great! they should keep it down!

Back to Regular POV.

I started to reach my climax.

"Byakya!" I shouted in hazened bliss.

He looked at me and climbed on top of me and entered me. He was being really gentel, this time.

"Go harder!" I moaned.

He looked at me and did. I started to moan.

Byakuya kept on drilling into me like a mad man picking up pace. I wrapped my legs around his waist to make him go deeper. My moans started to pick up, meaning that I was close to orgasm.

We both reached our peaks at the same time.

We both fell to the bed.

"Wow," was all I said.

He nodded and kissed my sweaty forehead.

"I love you, Bykuya," I stated.

"Love you too Vallon," he replyed.

We both fell asleep cuddled together.

Next day:

I awoke before Byakuya and walked down stairs and saw Rukia.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I should ask you that," she stated.

"What do you mean by that?" I inquired.

"Did you get laid last night?" she asked.

"How would you know?" I asked back.

"I heard you," she stated cringing.

"Oh sorry about that," I stated sweat dropping akwardly.

"Ya well, keep it down next time." she stated.

I now realized that love may have it's battles and struggles. But the victories always are better!

the end!


End file.
